Sorely Missed and Sadly Remembered
by Delilah Kelley
Summary: My tribute to Severus Snape, my favorite character in the whole HP series. What happened in the aftermath of Deathly Hallows as far as Severus is concerned ? Here's my relation of the event. Please rate and review, thanks. DH compliant. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : I don't own anything, not even Severus… *_sigh_* - I'm out of employment for the time being, that means no money, so don't lose your time with legal stuff, will you ? I have no job yet but still a good wand to hex you if you bother me with these technicalities.

A/N : Fully compliant with _Half-Blood Princ_e and _Deathly Hallows_. I thought the aspect I develop here was missing in the book. Well, these were the stories of one Harry Potter, not Severus Snape's, I guess. What happened in the aftermath of _Deathly Hallows_ as far as Severus – my favorite character in the whole HP series – is concerned ? Here's my relation of the event.

Needless to say that I cried when reading Chapter 33, 'The Prince's Tale'. I cried also when I wrote that piece, thinking it all the way that Severus had indeed died gruesomely and uselessly. Like many other people, I found it sad that he died. However I'm tempted to assert that as a true tragic hero, Severus had to die anyway – no matter how sad that makes me to think it.

Yet, Severus Snape will live as long as we remember him.

I wrote this fanfic with the image of Alan Rickman's fabulous portrayal of Severus in my mind. He's just perfect in that part and I like him to pieces as an actor.

This is my first fanfic in the HP universe. I'm writing some more for another story yet to be completed. Please rate and review.

* * *

Harry, Ron and Hermione had come back to the boys' dorms. Harry had laid himself on his bed while Ron was holding Hermione tight on his own bed. The curtains of their beds were open so they could see each other. But they remain silent. Harry had called Kreattur for something to eat for them all.

They ate in silence. All the memories came back to Harry – including those of Snape. Suddenly, he rose from his bed. "Snape !" he said loud.

"What ?" Ron asked. "What about him ? He's dead…"

"Yes, he's dead and he's still in the Shrieking Shack !" He watched Ron and Hermione.

"You're right, Harry. We have to do something for him," Hermione agreed. "Nobody else but us knows where he is now."

They were all three exhausted. But they went out of the dorm. That was the least they could do for the man that had done so much for the Greater Good. The man that had died a most gruesome death. The man that lied now on the floor of the Shrieking Shack. The man that had saved their lives countless times before.

On their way out, they met Neville, still carrying the Gryffindor Sword with him. They explained to him what they wanted to do. Surprisingly, Neville said he wanted to come with them as well. Professor Snape had been the bane of his life for his first five years at Hogwarts but he had enough sense to recognize all he had done for them all, his contribution to Voldemort's downfall.

They decided they would escape to the Shrieking Shack through the secret passageway from the Whomping Willow. To their surprise, the tree did not move when Neville raised the Gryffindor Sword in front of it, as if the violent tree had been afraid of the power of the sword. It just let them go and the four crawled in the passageway till they reached the Shack.

Severus Snape was still lying there, in a pool of his own blood. His garments, his hands, parts of his face and hair, were soaked with blood. _A blood uselessly shed_, Harry thought when thinking about the Elder Wand. He had hated the man but after what he had seen in the Pensieve, he could not hate him any more. On the contrary, he felt an immense compassion for the Potions Master.

Harry knelt besides the man and took his lifeless hand in his. His features bore no longer that usual scowl of his. He seemed to be appeased now. Hermione knelt opposite to him. She looked at their professor and something in her heart stirred. He had been terrible with her but he had always pushed her to higher challenges during her schooling. She felt sorry for him, sorry that such a great mind had gone forever.

Hermione noticed that his dark eyes were still open. With a ginger gesture of her hand, she closed them. Now, it was like he was sleeping. She conjured up a damp towel from a rag nearby and began to clean the blood from his face, gently. It was the first time she touched him. She noticed then that his hair, partly caked with his dried blood, was soft and silky. Not greasy at all.

Neville and Ron were still standing a few feet away from them, observing the scene with awe, as if they were afraid Professor Snape may just awake and scream at them all for disturbing him and touching him, especially Hermione.

But he remained motionless. He was dead. And curiously, this thought did not settle well with the two young men.

Before leaving the Shack, Hermione noticed that he still held his wand in hand. She mentioned this to Harry. "He didn't even defend himself," the young man said. "So strange from someone that could repel spells with a simple move of his arm…" Harry remembered when Snape had fled Hogwarts the year before, just after killing Dumbledore. He also remembered when back in second year, he had seen Snape using the _Expelliarmus_ against Lockhart in a dueling demonstration that had marked him forever. He also remembered the _Sectumsempra_ the Half-Blood Prince had created. The Potions Master had used none of them to defend his life.

"I think he did not have the time to react in front of both Voldemort and Nagini," Harry concluded. "The damn Dark Lord left him no chance when he sicced his blasted snake on him."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : I don't own anything, not even Severus… *_sigh_* - I'm out of employment for the time being, that means no money, so don't lose your time with legal stuff, will you ? I have no job yet but still a good wand to hex you if you bother me with these technicalities.

A/N : Fully compliant with _Half-Blood Prince_ and _Deathly Hallows_. I thought the aspect I develop here was missing in the book. Well, these were the stories of one Harry Potter, not Severus Snape's, I guess. What happened in the aftermath of _Deathly Hallows_ as far as Severus – my favorite character in the whole HP series – is concerned ? Here's my relation of the event.

Needless to say that I cried when reading Chapter 33, 'The Prince's Tale'. I cried also when I wrote that piece, thinking it all the way that Severus had indeed died gruesomely and uselessly. Like many other people, I found it sad that he died. However I'm tempted to assert that as a true tragic hero, Severus had to die anyway – no matter how sad that makes me to think it.

Yet, Severus Snape will live as long as we remember him.

I wrote this fanfic with the image of Alan Rickman's fabulous portrayal of Severus in my mind. He's just perfect in that part and I like him to pieces as an actor.

This is my first fanfic in the HP universe. I'm writing some more for another story yet to be completed. Please rate and review.

* * *

Once Hermione was finished with cleaning Snape's face, they decided to bring him back to the castle for a proper burial. They could not let him there, abandoning him like this after all he had done for them. He still had his black school robe on. They wrapped him in carefully, feeling respect for him like they had never felt before. Hermione took the Potions Master's wand with her, putting it in her sleeve.

With a Levitation Charm, they brought him back to the castle, but not through the secret passageway this time. It would take more time but it would be easier and more dignified for the departed.

They entered the castle through the main entrance. Professor McGonagall was the first adult to see them. She went to them and when she recognized the body, she just burst out in tears. Pomona Sprout came to her side, tears on her face too, dragging her colleague away. Professor Flitwick told Harry to follow him to a room they had transformed to shelter the bodies of those fallen for the Light side during the battle.

"Don't put him with Voldemort !" Harry said forcefully. "He fought for us, he doesn't deserve to be with him."

Flitwick nodded in agreement. He would not contend the young man's wish. Like everyone during the final duel with Voldemort, he had heard Harry's words about Snape and his role as a faithful spy for Dumbledore, about his implication in the fight against the Dark Lord.

Once in the room, Flitwick showed them a place where they could lay Snape's body. There, Fred Weasley, Colin Creevey, Nymphadora Tonks and Remus Lupin, among others, were lying pending their burial. Mr and Mrs Weasley turned around to see who was coming. They had a sorry look for the Potions Master – like everybody else they had heard Harry's words about his work as a spy for the Order of the Phoenix, something they knew already. The only thing they ignored was that Albus Dumbledore had planned his death with Severus Snape months ago. Compared to what the old Headmaster's death could have been at the hands of the Death-Eaters, they were grateful to Snape for accepting to carry out the old wizard's wish.

Ms Pomfrey took over. She had finished with the living. She could take care of the dead and certified the circumstances of their deaths.

"Looks like his throat had been slit," she said hoarsely. Severus had always brewed the potions the Hospital Wing needed, never complaining if that was an extra workload – and it was.

"He was bitten by Nagini, Voldemort's snake," Harry explained. "I saw everything, and so did Ron and Hermione. We were there in the Shrieking Shack when it happened."

"That giant snake Neville Longbottom beheaded with the Gryffindor sword ?" Mr Weasley asked.

"Yes, that very same," Neville confirmed.

Molly leant towards Snape's body. "What a gruesome death…" Her voice was compassionate. "Poor Severus…"

"Who cleaned his face ?" Ms Pomfrey asked.

"I did," Hermione replied. "I couldn't… I couldn't let him like this."

"No problem, Hermione," the medi-witch said gently. "You did well. He deserved to be treated right after all he had endured."

Ms Pomfrey shooed everyone away, Molly Weasley and Hermione staying with her to take care of Snape's body. The two older women had told the girl to leave with the others but Hermione had insisted to stay to help them. Out of respect for a teacher that had brought her so much. The two women gave in to her.

They Scourgified his garments from the blood he had lost. He would be buried in his full Potions Master regalia – he would have wished so anyway. Ms Pomfrey cleaned the terrible wound on his neck to make it more presentable. Nagini's fangs had pierced his carotid, hence the huge loss of blood, and tore apart the flesh. She was careful as there was probably still some venom around. The medi-witch thought he would have been surely very diminished had he survived the gruesome wound. Hermione assured her that he had died in a few minutes.

Once they were done, Ms Pomfrey left the room. Molly came back to Fred. Hermione paid her last respects to him too and they cried together. The Weasleys would soon bring his body back to the Burrow where he would be buried in the village nearby, in the family vault.

The Creevey family arrived and brought their son's body back with them for a proper burial. Kingsley Shackelbolt, now Minister of Magic, was with them, assuring them that the boy had been brave, true to the values of his House.

Andromeda Tonks came later to fetch her daughter Nymphadora's body, along that of Remus Lupin. The two spouses would be buried together, in the same vault than Ted Tonks, murdered a few months before. Harry and Ron were there to mourn for their former DADA professor, who had become a friend of theirs, as well for Tonks herself. She would never come back to make them laugh with her shape-shifting skills. The parents would never be there for their son aged a few weeks only. Harry knew what it was to be parentless – but at least little Ted would be raised by his loving grandmother.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer : I don't own anything, not even Severus… *_sigh_* - I'm out of employment for the time being, that means no money, so don't lose your time with legal stuff, will you ? I have no job yet but still a good wand to hex you if you bother me with these technicalities.

A/N : Fully compliant with _Half-Blood Prince_ and _Deathly Hallows_. I thought the aspect I develop here was missing in the book. Well, these were the stories of one Harry Potter, not Severus Snape's, I guess. What happened in the aftermath of _Deathly Hallows_ as far as Severus – my favorite character in the whole HP series – is concerned ? Here's my relation of the event.

Needless to say that I cried when reading Chapter 33, 'The Prince's Tale'. I cried also when I wrote that piece, thinking it all the way that Severus had indeed died gruesomely and uselessly. Like many other people, I found it sad that he died. However I'm tempted to assert that as a true tragic hero, Severus had to die anyway – no matter how sad that makes me to think it.

Yet, Severus Snape will live as long as we remember him.

I wrote this fanfic with the image of Alan Rickman's fabulous portrayal of Severus in my mind. He's just perfect in that part and I like him to pieces as an actor.

This is my first fanfic in the HP universe. I'm writing some more for another story yet to be completed. Please rate and review.

* * *

Hermione wanted to be left alone. She needed time to digest all the events of the last days. So she remained with the only person that would never speak to her anymore. Professor Severus Snape. She would not miss his scathing remarks, but she would surely miss his deep, silky voice.

He was peaceful now and she truly wished he had found peace at least. She was caressing his face gently, marveled by the softness of his raven hair, when she heard someone entering the room. She turned her head and saw a woman that looked familiar to her, coming to her.

Hermione gasped. She recognized the woman at once. She had seen her in an old issue of the _Daily Prophet_ last year, when she had found the truth about the Half-Blood Prince.

Eileen Prince Snape was standing in front of her. She had the same features as her son, long, straight, black hair, a sallow face, dark eyes. She just looked older.

"I've been told my son was here…"

Hermione stepped towards her but no words could come out of her throat. She led the woman to Snape's body. The older woman got closer to him and for a second, Hermione was glad that he had been cleaned and made presentable.

Hermione remained at a distance while the older woman approached her son. Like for Molly Weasley with Fred, Eileen Snape began to caress her son's face before bursting out in tears.

"My son… my only son… Severus… my beloved son… Severus…" she repeated while caressing his cheeks, his forehead, his hair, his nose, his lips, grasping his shoulders. Hermione just watched her. Yes, their cranky, not-so-gentle professor had a mother, a mother that loved him. Hermione was happy to know that someone on this earth, had loved him and still loved him – while everything he had done in his life had been motivated by love. An unrequited love, but love all the same. He had done all the loving and the hurting for most of his adult life.

Eileen Snape wept over her son's body for long minutes before remembering Hermione was there. The girl had remained in the background.

"Who are you, young lady ? You were with him… mourning him here…"

"Hermione Granger. I was one of his students, ma'am. I learnt a lot thanks to him. He saved my life and that of my friends several times too. You're his mother, aren't you ?"

"Yes. Eileen Snape." A pause. "How… how did it happen… his death ?"

Hermione concluded that nobody had told the woman how her son had died. She would do so then. She mustered all her Gryffindor courage. "He died… Voldemort killed him. His snake bit him. A huge snake. Your son…" How weird it was to think of the dreaded Potions Master of Hogwarts as such. "Your son was left no chance to defend himself."

"Did he suffer a lot… before dying ?"

"No, it went very fast. We were there, me and my two friends. We saw everything. He died in a few minutes." Hermione pondered if she had to tell it had been gruesome and painful – it had been. No doubt on that. Snape must have suffered like hell before dying, even if he had had enough cold-blood and control over his pain to give his memories to Harry. "He was not alone when he died. We were there." These were more appeasing words. She decided to keep the other terrible details for herself.

This time, Eileen Snape stuck out her hand towards Hermione who took it. Both women remained silent, against each other, the younger one putting her arm around the shoulders of the older one. They just let it go and cried together.

"Severus was such a nice little boy. So talented. I was so proud of him when he had become one of the most regarded Potions Masters of our time." She sniffled in her handkerchief. "It devastated me to learn that… that he had killed Albus Dumbledore. The only man ever to have given him a second chance after he had joined You-Know-Who's ranks."

Hermione thought that if there was one person that needed to know the truth about the Potions Master, it was his mother. She made a mental note to talk to Harry, if Eileen Snape could watch the memories left by her son. She kept silent about that. However, she took upon herself to tell the truth about that event.

"Professor Snape did not murder Professor Dumbledore. Our Headmaster was already dying when he was killed. They had both planned this. It was a mercy killing. Your son… is no murderer." She hoped her words would soothe the heart of a mother.

Eileen Snape looked at her through the curtain of her hair – not so differently from her son. "Really ?"

Hermione nodded. "Everything he did in his life, was because he was a selfless and courageous man, caring and attentive about people, things and situations around him." She did not wish to reveal he had acted out of love for Lily Evans Potter – that was too much personal. If Eileen Snape had access to the Pensieve, she would see it by herself.

The two women remained together around the Potions Master's body. "He was only 38… Way too young to die… Oh, Severus ! You didn't even give us a child… Oh, Severus !" Eileen Snape whispered. "My son… Severus… why do you need to be so brave all the time ?" She put her head on his chest, grabbing his shoulders in a tender motherly gesture, remaining as such, probably hoping that his heart would beat again.

Hermione was frankly crying now, in front of the sorrow of a mother about to bury her son, her only son. She prayed in herself that life would spare her this in the future : having to bury her own child. She realized too that Snape was not even 40, while she had never wondered how old he could be, not even when she had read the announcement published in the old _Daily Prophet_ issue, about a child born to Tobias Snape and Eileen Prince.

"I grieve with you, Mrs Snape," Hermione said softly.

Eileen Snape looked at her. "Thank you for your grief, young lady. To know that some people here… at least one person… liked him enough to grieve over him… How much I would have loved him to meet such a lovely, gentle person like you… You look intelligent and sensitive… He would have been happy… He never told me why he had never married… But I'm sure he must have fallen in love somehow… and had been downright miserable about it… I felt it… that somehow his heart had been broken… but I never knew the truth… when I wanted to talk to him about this… he had already joined You-Know-Who… he had become one of _them_… He was such a sensitive child… He needed so much care and attention and love…" Her voice trailed off in pain and she remained silent.

Hermione could not but think that Eileen Snape had been right about her son. She felt embarrassed at the mention of being a possible good match for the Potions Master. Hermione had never contemplated things from that perspective. Yet she could not hate the man that had qualified her of 'unsufferable know-it-all' on an almost daily basis all these years. As for his broken heart... _The Pensieve will answer her questions._

Suddenly, Eileen Snape touched her son's left forearm. Hermione knew at once what she was thinking about. The Dark Mark. Eileen Snape began to unbutton the frock coat sleeve, then his white shirt sleeve, baring the arm. The Dark Mark was still there but considerably attenuated, after Voldemort had died.

Eileen Snape brought her son's forearm to her lips. "You died because of this, my beloved son," she said softly. Hermione was attentive to her gestures and words. She looked at it too – it was the first time, and the last time too, that she saw the Mark on Snape's flesh. It was the first time and last time that she saw as much flesh of him too. "_He_ branded you like cattle, my son. But you found a way to free yourself… by serving the Light." A tear fell on her son's lips. "I love you, my son. I will always love you. Always."

She buttoned her son's shirt and frock coat sleeves. "So many layers, even in Summer. I guess he felt ashamed by this Mark. Oh, Severus ! Why did you do this ? Why did you let _him_ do this to you, my son ?"

She knew that nobody could answer her question now. The only person that would have been able to do so, was lying now in front of her, dead.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer : I don't own anything, not even Severus… *_sigh_* - I'm out of employment for the time being, that means no money, so don't lose your time with legal stuff, will you ? I have no job yet but still a good wand to hex you if you bother me with these technicalities.

A/N : Fully compliant with _Half-Blood Prince_ and _Deathly Hallows_. I thought the aspect I develop here was missing in the book. Well, these were the stories of one Harry Potter, not Severus Snape's, I guess. What happened in the aftermath of _Deathly Hallows_ as far as Severus – my favorite character in the whole HP series – is concerned ? Here's my relation of the event.

Needless to say that I cried when reading Chapter 33, 'The Prince's Tale'. I cried also when I wrote that piece, thinking it all the way that Severus had indeed died gruesomely and uselessly. Like many other people, I found it sad that he died. However I'm tempted to assert that as a true tragic hero, Severus had to die anyway – no matter how sad that makes me to think it.

Yet, Severus Snape will live as long as we remember him.

I wrote this fanfic with the image of Alan Rickman's fabulous portrayal of Severus in my mind. He's just perfect in that part and I like him to pieces as an actor.

This is my first fanfic in the HP universe. I'm writing some more for another story yet to be completed. Please rate and review.

* * *

The Weasleys, Ms Pomfrey, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Professor McGonagall, Harry, they all entered the room. They were here to remove Fred. They noticed the older woman beside Hermione. A woman crying over Snape's body. They were intrigued – Severus was not known to have an affair with a woman going on.

Hermione went to them. "His mother," she just said.

Kingsley went to Snape's body and met Eileen there. "Excuse me… Mrs Snape ?"

"Yes…"

"Kingsley Shacklebolt. I was a member of the Order of the Phoenix, like your son was. I testify he was a key asset to us in order to bring down Voldemort. He was a great man. I'm sure you're already proud of him. Know that we are proud of him too." He cleared his throat. "We'll miss him and we grieve with you."

Hermione liked the way Kingsley had talked. Modest, humble, referring to the only status he had in common with Severus Snape, as if it was the most valuable thing in the world. Member of the Order of the Phoenix.

"Thank you, sir," Eileen said. "I'm glad to know that Severus had some friends that thought highly of him. After what had happened to Albus Dumbledore…"

"It's okay. Professor Dumbledore had plans and for the safety of his School, our safety, that of Severus, he did not always mention them. We were surprised but we knew that there was something good to come out of Albus' death. Your son… gave his life so that something good could come out for all of us here."

Hermione concluded that Kingsley must have seen the Pensieve. If someone else had watched them, be them the Minister of Magic, surely Harry would allow a grieving mother to watch them too. She got closer to her housemate.

"Harry, she should be allowed to see the memories Professor Snape gave you… in the Pensieve… Please."

Harry looked at her and nodded. "She has the right to know indeed. That her son was probably the bravest man we ever met."

"I'll talk with her then about this," Hermione said.

"Where do you plan to bury your son, Mrs Snape," Kingsley asked.

"I don't know… Severus… had told me, when we buried his father… that he didn't wish to be buried with him, in our family plot. He had a different with him…"

Harry knew what she was alluding to. He had seen it a few years back in Snape's Pensieve. The argument between his parents. Tobias Snape had been a brutal man and he had surely abused both his wife and son. Knowing Snape's ability to hold a grudge for a very long time, in a most intense fashion, he was not surprised that the son did not wish to be buried with the father.

He got closer to them. He introduced himself to her, with his usual humbleness. "If you may, I suggest that Professor Snape be buried in Hogwarts ground, not very far from Professor Dumbledore. As an example of selflessness and bravery for the students. He deserves it, after everything he did for us and for the School, both as a teacher and as a spy for the Order."

Kingsley watched the young man. "Granted. Mrs Snape, if you have no objection, Hogwarts would be honored to welcome your son's remains."

Hearing this, Eileen Snape's eyes welled up, tears spilled on her cheeks. But her face brightened. "Yes, thank you so much. I'm sure Severus would have loved the idea. I feel honored."

Eileen Snape felt honored but not soothed nonetheless. She would never have her son back.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer : I don't own anything, not even Severus… *_sigh_* - I'm out of employment for the time being, that means no money, so don't lose your time with legal stuff, will you ? I have no job yet but still a good wand to hex you if you bother me with these technicalities.

A/N : Fully compliant with _Half-Blood Prince_ and _Deathly Hallows_. I thought the aspect I develop here was missing in the book. Well, these were the stories of one Harry Potter, not Severus Snape's, I guess. What happened in the aftermath of _Deathly Hallows_ as far as Severus – my favorite character in the whole HP series – is concerned ? Here's my relation of the event.

Needless to say that I cried when reading Chapter 33, 'The Prince's Tale'. I cried also when I wrote that piece, thinking it all the way that Severus had indeed died gruesomely and uselessly. Like many other people, I found it sad that he died. However I'm tempted to assert that as a true tragic hero, Severus had to die anyway – no matter how sad that makes me to think it.

Yet, Severus Snape will live as long as we remember him.

I wrote this fanfic with the image of Alan Rickman's fabulous portrayal of Severus in my mind. He's just perfect in that part and I like him to pieces as an actor.

This is my first fanfic in the HP universe. I'm writing some more for another story yet to be completed. Please rate and review.

* * *

Fred Weasley was buried in the afternoon. Harry and Hermione went with the Weasleys as they were considered part of the family. On the day after, Ron, Hermione and Harry, and the remaining members of the Order of the Phoenix, came back to Hogwarts to bury one of their fellows, Professor Severus Snape. A few students were there too, as well as the faculty and staff. The three Malfoys were there too, to Harry's surprise.

A few yards from Dumbledore's tomb, a hole had been dig to receive Severus Snape's body. Hermione had decided to remain with Eileen Snape, who welcomed her gladly, as she was the only person she knew a bit at Hogwarts. "I would have loved to have a daughter like you, Hermione. Or a daughter-in-law like you." The comment left Hermione thoughtful. Yes, Severus Snape could have been the kind of man she would have wanted for a life companion - bright, intelligent, creative, a master in his field. She had come to appreciate the older witch's presence. She was touched by her motherly love.

She had accompanied her to Dumbledore's office, where the grieving mother had been able to watch the memories left by her son to Harry. She felt better, assured that her son had been a good man indeed. Harry had feared she may ask him his own memories of her son's last instants but Eileen Snape was not too much keen on seeing that. To know that her son had died quickly and not alone was enough for her.

Now they were all gathered. Severus' body had been put in a coffin, standing nearby the grave. Kingsley was presiding over the ceremony. The Order of the Phoenix had lost many members other time. Sirius, Moody, Tonks, Remus, Fred, Severus… and surely others that Harry, Ron and Hermione did not know. Harry had a thought about his parents too and he hoped that in the next world, beyond the Veil, Severus would see Lily again, be reunited with her, and would make peace with James Potter and Sirius Black.

The ceremony was simple yet moving. Harry said a few words on part of the students, while McGonagall, who had just been appointed Headmistress, talked on behalf of the staff. Then Severus' body was laid to rest. Eileen Snape burst out in tears when her son's coffin disappeared into the grave. Hermione had to grab her to prevent her from falling, assisted by Molly Weasley on the other side.

"My son ! My only son ! I want my son back ! Severus ! Severus…" Her words got drowned in her tears and sobs.

Behind, Narcissa Malfoy cried too, thinking that thanks to the man they were now burying, she had been spared that fate, burying her only son. She grabbed Draco closer to her. The young man was crying too, imagining he could have been in that grave and his mother crying over his dead body.

Everyone present went to throw a flower in the grave on the coffin. Once this was done, the stone to cover the grave was lowered. It was a big slab of white marble, bearing the following words engraved in black :

_Severus Tobias Snape_

_January 9, 1960_

_May 2, 1998_

The rest of the stone was laid bare. Horace Slughorn was the first to move to the stone, obviously shaken, his handkerchief in hand. Suddenly, he drew out his wand, whispered an incantation under his breath. Two words appeared under the dates, in similar black engravings :

_Potions Master Emeritus_

"I taught him Potions. But I can say that the student went even farther and did even better than his master. Goodbye, Severus. You were the best," Horace said with a big lump in his voice.

Minerva McGonagall found the idea beautiful. She repeated the same incantation. Others words appeared on the marble :

_Headmaster of Hogwarts_

"Now I understand better why he did certain things while being the Headmaster here. To protect us and the children," she said with a firm voice where emotion could be heard.

Surprisingly, Neville Longbottom came forward, his wand out to carve the following words :

_Protector of Students__ Against Evil_

"He did his best to avoid us being punished by the Carrows. Like sending us to the Forbidden Forest with Hagrid for detentions, instead of being Cruciated by the Carrows. I will never forget." Ginny, Luna and a few other students, mostly from the Dumbledore's Army, nodded in agreement. These words, uttered by a young man whose parents had been tortured to madness with the Cruciatus Curse, meant a lot to students and staff present alike.

Hermione had heard the incantation as her Head of House was standing beside her. She took her wand out too and words appeared on the slab :

_Half-Blood Prince_

"In remembrance of a textbook belonging to Severus Snape, the Half-Blood Prince, a book testifying his intelligence and creativity in both Potions and Spells. He was truly a Prince in his areas of expertise."

Arthur Weasley got closer and with his wand he engraved words the same way :

_Trusted Spy for the Order of the Phoenix, Second War_

"Let it be known that he took considerable risks all these years to provide the Order of the Phoenix with reliable information and ensure our safety whenever and wherever he could."

Kingsley Shacklebolt followed suit with his own wand. What he wrote left everyone around puzzled :

_Order of Merlin, First Class_

"The Ministry of Magic has granted Professor Severus Snape the Order of Merlin, First Class, for all the services he had rendered for the benefit of our wizarding community." Only Harry knew about it, as both Kingsley and him had agreed to clean Snape's deeds, especially the murder of Albus Dumbledore.

Luna Lovegood reached the stone and raised her wand too :

_Devoted Servant of the Greater Good_

"Because his life is the proof people can always change, no matter the mistakes they made. In the end, this is what he was indeed," she said simply, with her usual aloof voice. "And this is how we should remember him." The young Ravenclaw had surely heard about the expression 'the Greater Good' from her father. Hermione, Harry and Ron looked at each other. They nodded, agreeing fully on Luna's statement. She was right. Dumbledore would have loved that one.

The Malfoys came closer too. Draco took his wand out and he made the following words to appear :

_Faithful Friend_

"Because he did his best to preserve my life, he had taken an Unbreakable Vow with my mother. Out of friendship for my parents, for my family. For me. The best friend is the one that is ready to forfeit his own life for his friends. I may not have learnt a lot in Potions class with him but he taught me that at least."

"Thank you, Severus, old friend," Lucius Malfoy said. "Thank you for everything you did for us," Narcissa added, a sob in her voice.

Harry raised his wand too. Snape had shared his memories with him. Everything had been explained to him. All the misunderstandings had been lifted. However the young man wished he could have share more than that with the Potions Master, so that the miscomprehensions on his side may have disappeared too. Maybe they both would have reached an understanding of some sorts, now that the truth had been fully revealed. Harry's heart ached at the thought that this would never happen, leaving in him a sorrowful feeling of unfinished business. _I need closure_, he thought. _We both need closure._ He raised his wand, hoping this tribute of his would help, though he was aware it may not bring that so much needed relief for them both :

_The __Bravest Man Ever_

"He saved my life on countless occasions, as well as the lives of Hermione and Ron here, putting his own life at risk without flinching. He…" Harry did not wish to expand on the true, deep motives behind Snape's deeds. His love for his mother Lily was something too much personal. "He was the bravest man I ever knew."

At last, Eileen Snape took up her wand, in a shaking gesture. Her eyes full of tears, she whispered the incantation that carved the following words :

_Beloved Son__ Forever_

She could not say a word, that was impossible for her now. She just knelt down on her son's grave, crying everything she had in silent sobs that shook her body.

The slab was now covered with words that added to each other in a list that honored the man now resting under it, in a silent yet moving tribute that said it all.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer : I don't own anything, not even Severus… *_sigh_* - I'm out of employment for the time being, that means no money, so don't lose your time with legal stuff, will you ? I have no job yet but still a good wand to hex you if you bother me with these technicalities.

A/N : Fully compliant with _Half-Blood Prince_ and _Deathly Hallows_. I thought the aspect I develop here was missing in the book. Well, these were the stories of one Harry Potter, not Severus Snape's, I guess. What happened in the aftermath of _Deathly Hallows_ as far as Severus – my favorite character in the whole HP series – is concerned ? Here's my relation of the event.

Needless to say that I cried when reading Chapter 33, 'The Prince's Tale'. I cried also when I wrote that piece, thinking it all the way that Severus had indeed died gruesomely and uselessly. Like many other people, I found it sad that he died. However I'm tempted to assert that as a true tragic hero, Severus had to die anyway – no matter how sad that makes me to think it.

Yet, Severus Snape will live as long as we remember him.

I wrote this fanfic with the image of Alan Rickman's fabulous portrayal of Severus in my mind. He's just perfect in that part and I like him to pieces as an actor.

This is my first fanfic in the HP universe. I'm writing some more for another story yet to be completed. Please rate and review.

* * *

Later in the day, Harry, Ron and Hermione came back to Professor Snape's grave. They remained silent for a moment. Then Harry took a book out from under his robes. "I found it back in the Room of Requirement." He showed the 'Advanced Potion Making' textbook that had belonged to the Half-Blood Prince, and which had been a trusty companion during his sixth year. "Despite the Fyendfire Crabbe has cast in there, the book has been spared. I guess it was protected in that cabinet where I had put it," he explained. "Poor Snape… He was not even the master of the Elder Wand. He died for nothing." He pocketed the book back into his robe. He would treasure it for sure.

Ron and Hermione nodded in agreement. "Speaking about wands, Harry…" the girl said. "I don't know if I did well but…" She looked confused.

"Go ahead," Ron said encouragingly.

Hermione took out a wand from her sleeve. "I've fetched Professor Snape's wand when we retrieved his body from the Shrieking Shack. I forgot I had it with me until the moment I took my wand out to perform the Carving Spell this afternoon." She showed them the wand.

"You mean you have Snape's wand ?" Ron asked.

"Yes. I suppose it should have been put in his hand before the coffin was closed. But nobody mentioned his wand was missing."

Harry sighed. "True, this is the rule but anyway, it's too late now. Just keep it with you."

They did not hear her arriving but Luna was standing now beside them. "Oh, that's a lovely wand you have in hand, Hermione. Ebony with talon phoenix core. Very powerful wands. Professor Snape's wand, I guess." In front of their puzzled looks, Luna went on : "I'll keep your secret, Hermione. Besides, I think that from where he is, Professor Snape wanted you to have his wand. Take it as a gift from him."

There was something soothing in Luna's explanation. Her choice words, her quiet assurance, her sweet tone. As usual, she seemed to know and see things that other people did not or could not.

Luna moved away from them. They noticed then that she carried something in her hands. A large vial and a beaker. "I took these from Professor Snape's potions classroom. I thought he didn't have any flowers at all, so maybe we could put some on his grave." She put the vial and the beaker on the stone, nearby his name. "Hermione, will you help me ? You're so good at conjuring up nice stuff. I'm sure that with Professor Snape's wand, you'll do wonders."

Hermione came to the stone, opposite to Luna. The young Ravenclaw tipped the beaker on her side with her wand. "_Aguamenti_ !" and pure, clean water flowed in it.

Hermione took Snape's wand. It felt strange in her hand but after a few seconds, the strangeness grew into something comfortable. Yes, she would feel at ease with his wand, she was sure of that. "_Aguamenti_ !" and a few seconds later, pure, clean water filled the vial on her side.

"Now for the flowers," Luna said. "I don't know much about flower language and meanings, but I'm sure these forget-me-nots would be most appropriate." She conjured up a bouquet of blue flowers and arranged them in the beaker. "Oh, they're blue like my House."

Hermione thought for a second or two. _Something red, like our House of Gryffindor._ Snape may not like it but she thought he was past this stage now. He had showed the courage of a Gryffindor. Like Dumbledore had said in one of Snape's memories, he believed that students were perhaps sorted too soon… She had agreed fully with his statement. _He could have been one of us, a Gryffindor after all._ She raised his wand and a bunch of red poppies appeared, which she put in the vial. Severus Snape's wand worked well in her hand. It was as if it had accepted her magic.

The two girls looked at each other, in deep understanding. Another flick of her wand and Luna conjured up another vial. She filled it with water and a big bunch of yellow daffodils appeared. "It is said that one daffodil means misery while a lot of them mean happiness. That's from the House of Hufflepuff."

Hermione got it. Now she had to find something to represent Slytherin. She made appear another beaker, which she filled up, and thought for a moment about a green flower. _Ellebora. That should do it. Besides, it's a common ingredient in potions._ As soon as she had thought about it, she conjured up the flowers. A bouquet of the green flowers appeared and she put them in the beaker. "That's from the House of Slytherin. His House."

"Befitting, aren't they ? I mean, the vials and the beakers, and all these flowers representing the Houses," Luna said after arranging the vials and beakers and flowers, as if she had had just arranged vases on a dinner table. The effect was nice indeed : the four bouquets surrounded his name and dates of birth and death.

"Yes, Luna, very much," Harry replied, his voice lost in emotion. "You're always right on when it comes to perceiving what other people may feel or need. He deserves our respect and care."

"Thank you, Harry. You did well too on your side. I thought you were completely right to insist that Professor Snape had his own portrait in Dumbledore's office – well, the Headmistress' office now – along with those of the other headmasters of Hogwarts. Neville was right, Professor Snape did everything he could to avoid us harsh and painful punishment with the Carrows."

Luna looked again at the grave and the flowers, obviously pleased with the lovely flower arrangements. "Goodbye, Professor Snape. You'll be indeed sorely missed and sadly remembered."


End file.
